Finding Strength (Soul Eater Story)
by The Crimson Grell
Summary: After a day hanging with the gang, Soul gets a call from his older brother and everything gets turned upside down. Warning: Very Early Character Death, Abuse, Swearing and ANGST! More warnings added onto select chapters! (Post!Anime series, but there isn't any Soul eater NOT characters) (This ISN'T a SoMa Story) (Horrible Summary T.T) - -INDEFINITE HIATUS- -
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking this story!**

**it's based on Post! Asura Death by punch ( XD lol) and there is no 'Soul Eater NOT' characters seeing as I haven't watched it.**

**It might have the characters a tad OOC but thats mainly because I havent watched Soul Eater in a while so just a warning :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this story! TATA! and ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of the other characters :P**

**Warning: May Contain Abuse, Angst and alota other stuff that hasn't been decided yet~**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Soul; Help me clean up, the others will be here any minute now!" Maka yelled through my door, rattling the door knob since I locked it. "Knew I should have made you clean up last night…" I hear her mumble.

I sigh and climb off my comfy bed to unlock the door, and then face plant back onto my bed. I turn over onto my back and yell to her.

"Maka, why do we have to clean when they're our friends?! Why do we have to clean for people we hang out with every-day?"

"It's called being a good hostess!" she said opening my bedroom door… after realising I unlocked it. "And get dressed!" I was only in my pyjamas at the moment, so just a randomly chosen tan coloured t-shirt and grey tracksuit pants.

"Just wait till they get here and kid can go into his OCD mode and clean it, that's being a good hostess isn't it?" I sat up on my bed wiping my face with my hand, "Kids occupied and your being a good hostess by letting everyone have a break on his OCD-ness attacking them instead."

"Soul that's just-"

"I, THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED! HA! HA! HA!" Black Stars obnoxious voice echoed through the apartment. I climb off my bed to my dresser to change into decent clothes, as I take off my shirt Maka starts talking again,

"Soul just get dressed and get to the… lounge" she hesitates slightly when speaking as she glances at the scar on my chest and walks back out the door. Maka may say she isn't blaming herself over the scar but she still thinks it every now and again when she sees it.

"Maka..." I call to her and she shuffles back inside looking to the ground. I walk up to her "It wasn't your fault, remember that." I give her a small one armed hug. She hugs back slightly.

"I know, I just can't help but feel responsible for it."

"It's my job to protect my Meister, so it's okay when I get dinged up a little; I am supposed to protect you and not the other way around." I break from the hug, "Now go do the good hostess thing, it's not cool for the hostess to leave their guests unsupervised, especially with Black Star around." I crack a grin at her before slightly pushing her out my door.

Once she's fully out the door, I close it and continue getting changed. I take off my pants, showing my boxers with bones at random spots on them, and replace them with some maroon pants, and then I throw on a long sleeve shirt with medium blue sleeves while the rest is sky blue. I keep my feet bare, grab my black thin headband and walk into the lounge to see everyone sitting around.

Kid and Crona are on the two seater couches, Black Star is sitting on the one seater opposite the two seater and Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka are all on the three seater with enough space to move around, but none for me so I take a chair from the kitchen/dining area and drag it to the lounge to sit on.

As I'm sitting down everyone starts, or continues, talking about what we should do,

"OH! OH, CAN I PICK!" Patty cheers bouncing around in her seat, looking like a can about to explode.

"If it involves giraffes and or snapping necks than no." kid speaks making patty pout. "Well I say we go to the courts and play some ball!-"

"It's pouring rain outside Black Star," I interjected leaning back into the uncomfortable dining chair, and placing the headband into my hair.

"Oh I know! Why don't we have a movie day inside?" Tsubaki suggested in her normal sweet tone.

"Then After that we could try the smoothie challenge!" Liz exclaimed which made Maka excited… and Patty more hyper -_-…

"OHH~ what's that game?!" Maka asked in curious excitement,

"I saw it on DeathTube a few times; you get a lot of different foods, both good and bad, and put them on the bench. With two teams, each pick names of the foods out of a hat or something then have to put that food into their blender or bowl. When all the foods have been taken to the teams they mix the ingredients together then place it into the blender and blend them. And when you blend them either the whole team or just one person from their team drinks the smoothie."

"But what's the point in that, how would you know who wins?!" Ragnarok yells, as per usual, appearing from Crona's back.

"It's the persons who doesn't finish their drinks or vomits that loses" Kid said deadpanned.

"How do you know that kid? I wouldn't suspect a guy like you to do a hard-core thing like this!" Said Black Star obnoxiously.

"Liz and Patty have done this many times before" he said before shuddering, most likely remembering what happened.

I look to Crona, seeing as he hasn't really spoken, which isn't that unusual, and see him fidgeting in his spot. I lean over to him and whisper to him, "Crona, you don't have to join if you're not comfortable with it; anyway it's most likely that you won't have to since someone is going to referee the whole thing. You can sit and watch Black Star drink all his teams' smoothie." I send him a small smile, which I receive a hesitantly nervous one back.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"See you later!" Maka called to everyone as they were leaving.

Black Star was being pulled by his leg by Tsubaki out the door while Kid is hulled over Liz's shoulder, "Sis is kid gonna' be okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't think Mr. Giraffe worked with his stomach that good, especially since you pretty much forced him to drink it all… " She replied to her little sister as they closed the door to the apartment.

I walked over to Crona with Maka in tow, "T-thank you for inviting me over to hang with everyone. I had a good time hanging out with everyone."

"That's good Crona! And you're welcome; it wouldn't be fun if you weren't here as well." Crona blushes a bit.

"YOU DUMB HAG STOP FLIRTING WITH CRONA! HURRY UP AND LET'S GO ALREADY!" Ragnorok complains bopping Crona's head with his bubbled fist.

"Shut up and quit nagging poor Crona, you're such a pain!"

"Look who's talking Sharky!"

"Why you-!"

The phone rang, "Soul, can you please get that?" Asked Maka with a face saying 'Get that or else'.

As Maka and Crona are still casually talking, with Ragnorok being the normal pain in the ass, I pick up the ringing phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"I-is soul ther-re?" a familiar voice rasps out.

"Yeah, speaking." Wait… no it can't be! "Wes?"

"H-ey Bro" a horrid cough is heard on the other side followed by choked breathing

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Maka turns from Crona to look over at me concerned by my words.

"Li-isten soul, you remember how you told me that you'd only go to the DWMA if I also left the house right?"

No… no, no, No! NO!

"Wes! Tell me you didn't stay right?! Please tell me!" The idiot!

"I only said that so you could finally escape them, they noticed that you left and I made sure they didn't get to you-, "another gut-retching cough is heard followed by rough heaving and a groan of pain. My face shows my strong concern and worry and Maka comes up to me asking 'What happened?'. "Soul I'm sorry… I-I should've said something and escaped, but It's too late n-now." A sob is heard over the mic.

"No, no, Wes where are you?! What did they do to you?!" I slump against the wall leaning on my left arm with my right clenched around the phone. He told me we would be safe! Now he's… he's, "WES DAMMNIT WHATS HAPPENING?!"

"I-I..." it was silent a moment besides a small cough, "T-they finally killed one of us after all these years…"

"Soul what's going on?!" I faintly heard Maka and Crona worrying in the background.

"I'm sorry brother, I-I will always love you-"a final long horrible cough, followed by a painful groan is heard before its silent.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**OHHHHHHH**

**Poor Evans siblings!**

**What's going to happen next?**

**can you guys help with better genres? I suck at picking them XD**

**I also apologize if the summary is shitty and that I'll take a while before I update again... but I'll try my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize in advance for such a small chapter T_T (760 words exactly)**

**I've started a Naruto marathon (I'm up to episode 20 FYI) and I've kept on second guessing what to write (I have very low faith in my writing skills)**

**I thank you ****_Mew Sunsetstar _****for being my first ever follow on a story here and I'm seriously surprised that more than 20 people have actually read this...**

**anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own any of the Soul Eater characters, Including Soul Eater T_T all ownership goes to the creator of this awesome anime.  
The only thing I own here is the plot to this story ^.^**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Soul? Would you really like to go to the DWMA?" Wes asks me as he holds both my shoulders in his soft grip.

"Y-yeah but what about Tabitha and Donovan huh? Don't you remember what they would do to us-"

"They're not going to find out soul."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The noises are faded and Maka's words are just slurred in my ears as I withhold what just happened moments ago, and I think I'm crying but I can't tell. All I know is that I'm currently kneeling on my legs and I'm clutching the phone that just sounded the final words of my now… now dead brother.

I feel arms circle around me and soft words of comfort.

"It's okay Soul." I feel myself shaking my head in disagreement and liquid falling over my cheeks as I trembled in shock.

"Soul please, tell me what's wrong? You're scaring me, please."

"He's dead, they finally killed him…" I hear myself cry out as the tears fall faster from my face and I hold my head in my arms with the phone still clutched. "He's dead and I couldn't save him! I COULDN'T SAVE HIM!"

"Who's dead soul?" The arms wrap tighter around me.

"Wes! Wes is dead! We were BOTH supposed to leave but he didn't! WE WERE BOTH SUPPOSED TO HAVE ESCAPED THEM BUT H-HE STAYED BEHIND! HE-"a sob choked in my throat.

'Why did he stay behind?! Damn it Wes! Don't leave me!'

I faintly feel someone's hand, most likely Maka, unclenching my grip on the phone and using it to call someone.

"Hello?... Mrs Marie! You need to get to mine and souls apartment now...! Something happened and souls not responding to me anymore… I think it would be better if Professor Stein came as well… no soul isn't injured but, I'll explain when you guys get here just hurry!" I hear the phone be placed on the table before the second arm encircles me again, but tighter.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Sometime later there's a knock on the door, Maka jumps from the couch that she moved us to after the call and goes to answer the door, I feel the tears finally falling at a much slower pace to only a few now.

"…I don't know what's happening Mrs Marie, he's stopped answering me when we moved from the phone, I think his brother just passed away on the phone but he was going into hysterics, so I called you because I don't know what to do!" Maka panics telling Marie.

Footsteps draw closer to me as Mrs Marie tries to get the story from Maka, "Soul can you hear me" I flinch by Professor Steins sudden closeness but nod. Stein continues in a calmer tone "Tell me what happened."

I draw my legs into my chest before I begin, "W-we were just saying goodbye to everyone as they were leaving and Crona and Maka were just t-talking when the phone rang," I skipped the mini fight with Ragnorok. "A-and it was Wes! He was coughing and-"I Clutched my legs tighter trying to not fall into tears again, "H-e told me he would leave them if I went here! And he lied! Now he's somewhere in that hell hole dead!"

"Run"

I ran. I'm running, where? I don't know. I hear the other three yelling behind me and I wonder where Crona went. I'm out of the apartment complex and Opposite the DWMA towards the outer desert.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"SOUL?! COME BACK!" Maka yelled to a retreating Death Scythe as she exited the complex.

"Maka don't chase after him-"

"Why not?!" Maka interrupted Professor Stein.

"He needs to grasp what has just happened. But just wait and in about twenty minutes, find his soul and look for him." He suggested to his student, "Understand that this isn't just for his sake but yours as well, you need to calm down before going after him, he would be distraught as it is, and needs a strong shoulder to lean on." When he said this Professor Stein put a hand on Maka's shoulder and guided her back into the complex to the patient Mrs Marie.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Forty Minutes later Maka found a rugged Soul crouched not far from the edge of Death City watching the sun set with near dead eyes. The female Meister walked towards her weapon and sat herself down next to him, with not even a glance in her direction he leaned himself onto her side and continued to watch the day end to night with no words shared between them.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**...**

**I'm disappointed in this short chapter...**

**I'm hoping this is going to get better as the chapters go on :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS ONE CHAPTER AND I FEEL SO SO BAD T 3T**

**I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK WHEN MY LAPTOP DELETED SOME OF MY NEW CHAPTER THEN I HAD STUPID YEAR 11 HOMEWORK THEN I GOT REALLY DEPRESSED AROUND MY BIRTHDAY** **AND IT WAS PRETTY SHITTY AND WE KEPT ON GOING ON STUPID TRIPS AND I COULDN'T GET MUCH WRITING DONE. PLUS I WAS WATCHING SOME NARUTO EVERY NOW AND AGAIN (EPISODE 142 OF THE FIRST SEASON STILL BUT GETTING CLOSE TO NARUTO SHIPPUDEN AND ALL THE OVA'S AND MOVIES!)**

**BUT I FINALLY GOT MY MUSE BACK YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN ON THURSDAY AND BAM!**

**A CHAPTER WITH 1,737 WORD'S! WHICH I BELIEVE IS THE MOST I'VE ****_EVER_**** WRITTEN BEFORE!**

**ANYWAY! ONWARDS WITH ALL THE ANGSTYNESS AND PLOTTWIST'S... MAYBE, I DUNNO~!**

**Warning: Language, Implied abuse, a pervy cab driver, Awesome relative and a use of a Japanese word I heard on the anime 'Mirai Nikki' (Future Diary {WOO GO YANDERE YUNO~!})**

**Disclaimer: DON'T REMIND ME, I KNOW I DON'T OWN THEM ( T 3T) *Sit's in Crona's emo circle***

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_"__I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY SIR!"_

_"__SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BOY! YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGRACE"_

_"__I'M SORRY SIR! I'M SORRY! _GAHH_ PLEASE STOP _AHH_ IT HURTS!"_

_"__YOU DESERVE THIS! LYING __**DEMON**__!"_

_"__AHH! HELP ME PLEASE! WES! PLEASE!"_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Soul Wake up!"

I shoot up on my bed with my body shuddering rapidly.

"Soul do you know where you are?"

Hell, I'm in hell and Donovan is standing in front of me! I'm sorry! Oh Death I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to sir!

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry…"

"Soul, you're in Death City with your Meister, Maka. I'm right in front of you, and we're…"

I'm in Death city? Oh right…

My vision clears from the illusion of… _there_. Maka is standing there with the worried look she's recently has glued to her face for the last week and I'm now only trembling slightly...

It has been a week since I got the call from Wes and today Mrs Marie, Maka and I are going to Los Angeles for my brothers' funeral. During that gap I've been having some unpleasant dreams, or if you'd like the truth, vivid memories and worrying Maka in the process along with the rest of the gang, but most of them only know about my brothers passing and not the rest of the mess (except Maka helps me remind myself where I am without knowing why she has to). Plus the reason of having Mrs Marie come with us is that mine and Maka's wavelength is becoming a bit distorted due to my 'unstable attitude', AKA means that they're babysitting me, which is so not cool. So they asked her to join us to the funeral as a safety guide.

I tell Maka I'm getting ready for the plane, lightly pushing her out my bedroom and close the door, whilst ignoring her protests. I may be sounding rude but, in all honesty, I can't handle much today of all days… but I just need to take this one step at a time, somehow.

Moving to my dresser I start unchanging out of my pyjamas, take out my orange tee, grey jeans and my leather jacket and changed into those. I walked out the door to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried off, brushed both my hair and teeth, then finally changed into my selected clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I went into my room and grabbed my duffle bag, unzipped it, then packed a few clothes including a formal black suit (The one from the Black Blood room). I walked back to the bathroom to put my toiletries (so just my brush, toothbrush and paste and deodorant) into my duffle with some pyjamas then I finally zip up the duffle and head out of the room.

When I walk out I see Maka and Mrs Marie having a 'hushed' conversation on the couch with their suitcases by the front door. When the girl's finally notice me only moments later they stand up off the couch "Are you guys ready to go? The plane leaves in about an hour." I state shifting to lean onto my right leg.

"Well let's get going"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

After an almost two hour plane flight with no crying babies or annoying kids kicking my seat, surprisingly, and playing Tetris putting the luggage in the boot of the taxi (aka trying to fit everything in its small boot) _and_ dealing with a pervert taxi driver that kept on staring at Mrs Maries… _chest_ area, we finally arrive at the place we will be staying at for a few days.

My Granny's house.

As the girls and I are taking our bags out granny opens the front door, "Well, well look who came crawling back." Granny folds her arms onto her chest as she walks out the door.

"No way Granny, a cool guy like me would never crawl to someone." I said walking up to stand in front of her. Right when I opened my mouth to continue I heard a shout.

"_HENTAI-!_" **(1)**

We turn around to see an injured cab driver and Mrs Marie's fist still viciously pounding onto said driver's unprotected head with fury. "_HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!-"_

"Well," Granny claps her hands then continues, "we should get you all situated inside so hurry up before I lock your asses out." She turns and walk's inside with us racing in behind her.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Some moments later we all find ourselves sitting at the breakfast table with the girls, including Granny, drinking some sort of Tea and settled myself with a can of coke after we put our bags into our rooms.

"It's been awhile Soul, last I saw you I was seeing you off onto the plane to Death city." She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "And the last time you actually spoke to me was after that purple Blair cat moved in with you and your Meister which I'm guessing is you." She gestures to Maka.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Maka Albarn." She holds her hand out to granny with her polite voice she uses while leaning over the table, which granny shakes. "I never knew Soul spoke to you…" a questioning look lingers to me from my Meister.

"Oh, Soul use to tell me about all the missions you two went on all the time. Well till the Blair cat came about and please just call me Trine or even Granny if you'd prefer."

"Sorry Granny, things have gone hectic since then but they've all blown over now." I glance away from her eyes slightly. She sees that glance and stands up to stand in front of me.

"Show me."

"Show what?" I look away from her, noticing the Death Weapon and Scythe Meister looking confused at us.

"Show me where you got hurt!"

"I didn't get hurt Granny-! Ow! Fine just let go of my ear!" she lets my ear go and I rub it to stop it from aching. "It's just a small scar gran, you don't need to see it-"

"_MAKA CHOP!_"

"MAKA WHAT THE HELL!?" I yell narrowing my eyes at her slightly in annoyance.

"DON'T LIE SOUL, IT'S NOT 'JUST A SMALL SCAR'!" she stares at the ground, sorrow and frustrated emotions rolling from her now trembling body.

I signed, "Sorry Maka… I'll show her later on and uh, I don't really feel like taking my shirt off right now…" I scratch the back of my head with a sincere look etched onto my face.

"S-so Trine, What will be having for dinner?" Mrs Marie's nervous squeaking voice breaks the awkwardness that was currently echoing through the kitchen.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As they started eating dinner, which was just homemade pizzas, not that Soul minded all that much, Maka commented, "I didn't know you knew table manners Soul." She giggled slightly as she referred to Soul, who had a napkin on his lap, his back straight, whilst eating with his elbows off the table.

Currently they were sitting in Granny's formal dining room, which consisted of the long dinner table with chairs obviously; Tapestry's hung on the walls and very old paintings of people which have no name plaque's on the frames. Granny was sitting at the head of the table with Mrs Marie on her right and Soul on her left with Maka right beside him on his left.

He chuckled nervously before answering "err... last time I'd stayed at Granny's and didn't use my manners I woke up the next day to all the dirty dishes, and trust me when I say she has too many cooking pans and glassware, in my bed with Granny over there handing me a cloth and dish washing liquid. With that she might as well have said 'I won't take your shit so clean up' then she just walked out."

"After a week he finally figured out that he shouldn't be so impolite at the dinner table even with food such as pizza, but that all I'm actually strict about." She said tearing another slice of Margherita from one of the two Pizza's near her, either ignoring or not noticing Maka's incredulous stare. "Speaking of staying here, how long will you stay before you need to go back?"

"We were planning on leaving 3 day's at most after Wes' funeral so about 6 day's maximum." As he's about to take a bite of his slice he asks, "So who is actually coming to his funeral by the way?"

"Well you three will be, most of his friends and workmates will be going along with a few old school friends, a some of your cousins, uncles and aunties… and uh…" she trailed off making Soul stare at her with a bit of apprehension.

"Who else?" Soul asked tensely.

"Donovan and Tabitha…"

It was overly quiet before…

"WHAT?!"

Soul jumped out of his chair, table manners flying away along with the chair backwards that completely missed Maka next to him, "Why the FUCK are they going?!" Starting to pace he continues, "Those bastards don't even deserve to see the dirt near his grave! Those _FUCKING MURDERERS!" _ Maka and Mrs Marie jump slightly, "Why the hell are they even going?! Are they just going so they can mock people at their grieving and watch people like some soap opera shit? It's no better than people returning to the scene of a crime they committed!"

He stops his pacing, "This is so not cool," putting his he in his hands and squating on the ground he asks "Do they know I'm going to his funeral?" just above a whisper.

"That's the other reason why they're actually going I believe… I'm sorry Soul." Trine tells Soul in a grave tone looking at her pizza slice that's now turning cold.

"…I'm going to bed" he turns and leaves the dining room, slamming the door in the process, moments later hearing another door slam close before hearing the slamming seven more times before stopping.

Tensely and awkwardly, the three girls continue to finish their dinner then all of them helping with the cleaning up after finishing off the pizza.

As Mrs Marie is washing the dishes, Maka and Granny drying then putting them away, the Meister asks Granny, "Who are Tabitha and Donovan?" Granny pauses for a moment before replying.

"They're Souls Parents"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**(1) Hentai - its Japanese for pervert XD**

**I hope you guys liked it! :DDDDD**

**I added their Granny because she needs more love people! :D but nothing besides a reference about her from the bro's is told about her so I'd thought she'd be a bigger character, even if she's only here for the stay and when soul calls from death city, but in all honesty do you guys like what I've made of her?**

**and not much of a shocker about who Donovan and Tabitha are really huh?**

**In the next chapter which I hope to publish quicker than this one, shit will hit the fan and splatter everywhere at Wes' funeral! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: GOMENASAI!  
IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS BUT I LITERALLY JUST FINISHED IT AND I'M IN MY PRIVATE STUDY CLASS AND HAD NO WORK (I think...) I NEEDED TO DO SO I DECIDED TO FINALLY FINISH THE CHAPTER... ^.^' Although I am up to episode 208 of Naruto 3**

**Just in advance to say that I might most likely post the next one late aswell because I'm planning everything for my friend and I (along with my parental and her bf and kid) to go to a convention and cosplay (and see TODD HABERKORN [Voice actor for Kid 3] there :D). I'm cosplaying as L and my friend is going as Misa Amane :D**

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter: Thank you for following and favouriting AND REVIEWING my horrible story! :D**

**Usernames for those who contributed to those three 3 : B3N-DR0WN3D  
DeaShasta  
Mew SunserStar  
Midnight1234  
dragonvoice147  
wolfoalan  
FairyTailShipper12**

**Warnings: Mentions of Self-harm (not so graphic) and abuse, self hate implied somewhat... AND Soul is somewhat OOC in this chapter. :)**

**Enjoy humans! :P**

**Word Count: 2,037 (excluding A/N)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater... *Sniffles* T . T *Eats feelings with choc pocky with Crona in his emo corner***

**Edit (9/3/2015| DD/MM/YY): I JUST FINISHED NARUTO AND OMIGOSH 3 3, okay okay ill stop now XD**

_Recapping_

_"…__I'm going to bed" he turns and leaves the dining room, slamming the door in the process, moments later hearing another door slam close before hearing the slamming seven more times before stopping._

_Tensely and awkwardly, the three girls continue to finish their dinner then all of them helping with the cleaning up after finishing off the pizza._

_As Mrs Marie is washing the dishes, Maka and Granny drying then putting them away, the Meister asks Granny, "Who are Tabitha and Donovan?" Granny pauses for a moment before replying._

_"__They're Souls Parents"_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Recapping Over Now Onwards With Your Normal Fanfiction Broadcast

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"_They're Souls Parents?!_" Mrs Marie screeched staring wide eyed at the elder women almost dropping the plate she was cleaning when she turned to her.

Granny nods miserably.

"So what you're telling me here, is that Soul's _Parents_ killed Wes?" she nods again and Maka leans her right arm onto her left as she holds her hand over her mouth. "Oh Death, This makes so much sense…"

"What do you mean?"

**_"_****_Wes! Tell me you didn't stay right?! Please tell me!"_**

"Well before I called you I tried calming him down…" **_"He's dead, they finally killed him…" _**"He started saying how 'they' killed him and started saying how they were both leave or, as he said, escape." **_"Wes! Wes is dead! We were BOTH supposed to leave but he didn't! WE WERE BOTH SUPPOSED TO HAVE ESCAPED THEM BUT H-HE STAYED BEHIND! HE-"_**, "he was in total hysterics, but then he became silent till Mrs Marie came with Professor Stein after that and then the rest was history…"

"Donovan and Tabitha were defiantly not nice parents but they could've been worst then they were, I was their only remotely good parental figure they had as children and my home was their only safe haven ever, but every time they came here, no less than a week later they would forcefully take Soul away which would then make Wes follow to try and protect him…" she puts the drying cloth onto the bench, "and with every time they came back to me, every time I'd re-treat their wounds, they never lost spirit although they may have fallen into the dark more than a few times they never gave in to their pain. Except…" Granny trails off with a now slight depressed aura.

"Except what?" Mrs Marie asked, now finished with washing the dishes and faced Granny again.

"I don't think Soul would appreciate me telling you this… hell, he won't like that I've said what I have already."

"Granny Trine, you've indirectly just told me that his _parents_ _use to hurt them!" _Maka starts pacing is a small area of the kitchen, tears gathering in her eyes she continues, "We're Meister and weapon partners, we're supposed to protect each other and I've already failed at protecting Soul! Which made him get that stupid scar on his chest _and madness in him_-"

"Maka calm yourself, there was going to be a 'but' after my sentence" Maka turned red from embarrassment, "as I was about to say, But I trust you – and Marie - not to tell anyone… as long as you tell me everything, I mean everything, that's happened after Blair started living with you two." She sat herself on one of the kitchens chairs. "I'm really doubt Soul will tell me the full details of the recent events." She chuckled out scratching the back of her head like Soul normally does.

"Really? Are you sure it's okay to tell me… you don't really _need_ to tell me, I was just asking in all honesty" Maka rambled feeling somewhat guilty for asking such a personal question.

"Maka, you do know Soul really trusts you, the only reason Soul wouldn't tell you anything about his parents is just because he hates talking about them and wouldn't want to make you worry about him. He's told me once on the phone that he actually would like to tell you, but with all they've done he doesn't even like hearing mentions of them and wouldn't want to worry you, along with your friends." She sighed before…

"Well, when Soul was only just turning ten, making Wes about sixteen **(1)**, they were at my home for only a few days and I went to check on them in their room…"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_Flash Back To When This Happened_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_"__Soul Are you okay? You've been up here for a while…" Granny asked through the wooden door, receiving no answer she opens the door, becoming shocked the moment she could see inside._

_Leaning on the far left wall, was a young white haired boy with his thighs and stomach covered in incisions and thick crimson blood, a reasonably large knife she was searching for only half an hour ago in his hands trembling noticeably, coated in blood on the blade, and tears streaming down his terrified, still slightly bruised, face._

_Not even a moment passed before she ran to Soul, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes, "Soul what are you doing?" a shaky and scared voice came from the women as she grabbed a nearby blanket to gently press onto the boys wounds, "why…?"_

_"__I was bad so I gave myself pain so they don't have to, I deserved the pain…" Soul said slowly, trailing off._

_"__You've never done anything wrong to deserve any sort of pain Soul…" Granny hugged the boy. "Why would you believe that?"_

_"__Why else would they hurt me? They hurt me more than Wes, and when they found out about what I can do they call me 'Demon Child'." Soul's eyes widened after he said the last part in regret, fear and anguish remembering the traumas._

_"__What can you do?" She asked curiously, although hesitant, which Soul shook his head no rapidly before groaning and grabbing his head feeling dizzy._

_"__Oh dear Uh, just let me get Wes to watch you so I can get the first aid kit!" she stood in haste and ran, as fast as a lady her age could, to Wes's room which was only two doors down…_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_Flash Back Now Over_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"…after we treated the wounds, we placed him on the bed and he pretty much fell asleep right when he laid his head on the pillow" she exhaled and continued to drum her fingers on the table which she started doing halfway through telling them. "After he fell asleep I found out from Wes that Soul was a Scythe weapon and that the reason Soul was beaten more in front of Wes was to torment him and put the thought of failing as a brother and so Soul could watch his brother break in front of him but he never stopped trying to stop them."

When Granny looked up she saw Maka holding her face in her palms shaking, Mrs Marie was just shocked still with a hand over her mouth whilst mumbling and she just barely saw a tuft of white hair leaving the edge of the kitchen door.

"Now little Miss Maka, I believe you have you own story to tell." She smirked then winks, successfully breaking most of the tension, "It's not cool to keep a worried Grandmother in the dark about her grandsons' adrenaline rushing adventures."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Later On That Night~

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Maka was just finishing doing her nightly routine in the bathroom (aka washing her face, brushing her teeth and putting her hair into her twin buns **[that could be taken so dirty omg XD]**) when she heard Granny's voice carried off from down the hall, which is where both Soul and Maka's separate rooms are.

"- didn't have to tell them that story…" Soul's voice carried down the hall.

"Well they have to know sometime, like _you_ said." Maka leaned onto the wall to glance around to Souls open bedroom door, only seeing Granny's shadow coming from his room.

"I will be telling them sometime later in life but you didn't have to say that one. I would've rather you'd not ever tell people that, I also would've told them _when I was ready_." A pause, " I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell them but I want - no – _need_ to tell them soon, Maka has only really just skimmed the surface and Kid-" _Kid?!_ "- only has a vague idea seeing as I stayed with him and lord death for a year or so after I left here…" a groan of irritation was heard from the scythe. "Don't look at me like that gran, you know how hard this is as it already is."

"You have to try putting more trust in your friends, I know you already do trust them by just being your friends but they have a right to know in a way." Shuffling was heard and granny's shadow was moving more inside, "I remember once you told me that they were like a family to you and now that Kid is there it's a very big family full of people that would do nothing but protect those they love, it's what a family does Soul."

They were silent for a moment, "I'll tell Maka… because I don't want to be lying about this and ruin what resonance we have right now from all this shit, a maybe for Kid because after all he's seen from me in the two years I was with them he deserves some explanation, it wasn't cool of me to hide all of that for so long." She heard him exhale loudly, "But it's a small chance for the others, Black Star included. I'm not like those people in stories where they meet people then not even five days later they know everything about their 'dark pasts' and what not."

She heard Granny give out sigh of resignation "Fine, Fine I'll let you off this time but you have to show me your scar!"

For a few moments she heard some clothing shuffle and a few complaints from Soul from inside the room before, "Is this a scar your proud for? It is the only scar you didn't use my cream on…"

"Are you crazy Granny? Yes I do feel proud for what I got this scar for but if I used the cream they could've gotten suspicious on how I got _homemade_ cream made for getting rid of scars straight away and _why_ I need it. It was a one in an a million chance they would ask but I can't take any chances… I couldn't." there was a heavy sigh, "I'm proud because the reason why I got this was because I was protecting someone I cared for, Life or death situation, and all the other times in my life where I should have protected someone they always were suffering and I couldn't do _anything to save them-_"

Maka left the wall and walked back to her room after hearing the heartbreaking sob to brood about what she just listened to for two hours before submitting to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Not Long after Maka Fell Asleep inside Soul's Room

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

After hugging Soul for just over two hours after he broke down, thinking he fell asleep when they were laying on his bed, Granny started to heave herself from the bed before feeling a tug on her arm and turning her head to the younger White-ette she asked softly, as if not trying to keep him awake, a small 'Yes Soul?'

Peeking his eyes open soul asks, "Fathers going to do something to me tomorrow isn't he?" tear started to gather in his eyes again and he started to tremble softly. "I don't know how I'm going to handle this, what if he hurts me again?"

Gathering soul into her arms again she started to hush him like when he was just a child. "Soul, just go to sleep and let tomorrow come and go as all days do."

Softly pecking his forehead, she let go of him

Tucks him in as his eyes drifted close asleep

And closed the door gently as she left saying a soft _goodnight_.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**1- I have no clue how old Wes is so I just placed a random age that would work for this~**

**So did you like it? I hate my ending T . T  
I know I didnt put the Funeral but I planned to put it there but I got sidetracked with a random burst of inspiration to continue the kitchen discovery ^.^' *sweatdrop***

**ANYWAYS-**

**I DO ACTUALLY PLAN ON PUTTING THE FUNERAL NEXT AND I HAVE A PLAN OF ATTACK! on titan *ba dun dah tish~* anyway jokes aside I do actually know a part of what I want to write in the funeral but I dont know how funerals go because the last time I went to one I dont remember how it went... *sweatdrop***

**Anyway Until Next Time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT T_T  
I got writers block in the middle of writing this and then I accidentally copied a few paragraphs twice on the chapter and I went to two conventions in cosplay so I've been busy BUT ITS NO EXCUSE TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING !  
Although I have watched alot of naruto and is up to naruto shippuden episode 181 :3 and tokyo ghoul and Shiki and Merlin (the human version not in anime :) )  
but theres also a medical side to my delay but thats not really important :/**

**anywhore; Please excuse the fact its only part 1 of the funeral, it wasnt intended and I planned to have the scene I wanted to write in this chapter but it just appeared as I was writing XD  
Word count:1502  
Warnings: Family reunions of the nice kind, small foul Language**

**SPOT THE RANDOM 'TOKYO GHOUL' REFERENCE!**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Soul hurry up, we're going to be late if you don't!" Maka's voice carried from near the front door.

"I can't get the damn tie to work!" Soul frustration oozing out from his room into the hallway as he once again got the tie tangled.

Today is the funeral and Soul has been in a slight mood since the first dinner but doesn't really snap at them. The only real exciting thing that has happened is Blair, who for the time being is currently on holiday with a few girls from the place she works at and a few 'Very magical animals', and sent some surprise letters and gifts for Maka and himself, which Maka promptly blushed heavily at and totally did not give him a nose bleed… .all…

"Forget it, I'm not wearing the damn thing-".

Granny appeared in his doorway with shadows surrounding her in an aura "Put the stupid tie on or else I will show all your embarrassing baby photos." Soul shuddered when a bolt of lightning seemed to appear behind her.

"Fine… can you at least help me put the damn thing on" he untangled it and held it to granny, before grumbling out a "Please…" at Granny's pointed stare. _All my damn baby photos are embarrassing…_

She answered a yes and tied the tie, smiling smugly at his pout. "I haven't seen this suit before or even thought you'd wear one, especially without your headbands" She stated gesturing to said suit, which was a black pin-striped suit and tie with a red dress shirt, matching black shoes and, as Granny said, no headband. It was the same outfit he wore in his Black Room; it somehow felt fitting for today **(1)**. "Heheh…"

"What's so funny, huh? So what if I don't wear suits or can't tie the stupid tie, I'll just get a clip on one next time I need it. Cool guys like me don't wear suits just for anything and everything" He broke away from her soft grip and walked down the hall to the front to his Scythe Meister that was waiting somewhat impatiently and Death scythe calmly sitting on a chair. When granny got down to where they are Marie asked,

"Is everyone ready to go now?"

"Yeah, just let me put my shoes on." Soul said promptly sitting next to the shoe rack and grasping his shoes.

Granny opened the front door saying, "I'll stand out front for the cab," giving Soul another pointed stare, which was saying '_Do it now-_', before exiting the house, dragging a flustered Mrs Marie and closing the door. Maka blinked in confusion for a moment before speaking,

"Uhh... I'll meet you outside-"

"Wait!" Maka stared at him still slightly impatient "Uhh can I talk to you after the funeral?" he finished with his shoes and stood before asking in an anxious tone, "I need to talk about something, and something's you might see when we're at the…at his…" he grasped his jaw trying to find words and his gaze fell to the wooden floors.

"Of course Soul" Maka's voice took a soft tone as she watched him, "You can talk to me about anything, you know that silly."

"Thanks Maka…-"

"OUR RIDE'S HERE KID'S!" Granny's voice screeched from outside.

The Meister and Weapon pair open the front to find the two women in front of a medium/small limousine parked in front of the house, moments later the back door to the ride opening to see-

"Aunt Gracia?!" Souls shocked voice echoed around the yard as two more emerged from the limo.

"SOUL, BABY .YOU! I haven't seen you since you were just a shy little boy, now look at you!" the newly introduced Aunt power-walked towards him as a few more people emerged from the limo. Aunt Gracia was an _older_ lady with dyed blonde hair, wearing a long charcoal grey dress with a white thick ribbon bow on the waist and long sleeved. The two others that came from the vehicle was an older man with greying hair wearing a plain black and white suit and a middle aged man with a navy blue suit jacket and pants with a vibrant purple long sleeve shirt underneath and black hair with purple tips. Out of all of them, Aunt Gracia was the only one with red eyes, the guys had oddly green eyes like Maka's, but a bright almost neon green.

Granny gave a half-hearted smirk to Soul "I thought that since you're not going to be here long we might as well meet some of the fun relatives and make the most of it" she stepped to the right slightly, just missing a now running aunt heading towards the unlucky weapon, who accepted the glomping, and fell onto the ground.

During a reunion between Soul, Aunt Gracia and the ground, the vibrant man walked towards Maka and waved slightly. "Hey, you must be the famous Maka I've heard about. I'm Tobie, Souls cousin and that's my Dad, Reid, talking to your teacher friend." Tobie introduced himself and father in a carefree way before absentmindedly waving his arm towards the reunion, "this doesn't have long to go so don't worry 'bout being late or anything, it's not like the funeral starts in 15 minutes or anything." He stated saying the last line loudly over his shoulder which made the pair separate and Soul lay on the ground panting.

"Alright everyone, all of you move your asses to the car!" Granny commanded as she walked towards it.

"You're looking rather wrinkled today Trinnie dearest-"

_"__DON'T CALL ME 'TRINNIE' DAMN REID!"_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Time skip to traveling towards Wes's funeral

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Now I know I don't know you that well but that's a rather darling dress you're wearing, little miss." Aunt Gracia's pleasant voice broke though the brief silence that occurred after entering the ride.

"Oh T-Thank you~" Maka blushed, jumping from the sudden sound.

"That dress looked really familiar," Miss Marie stated in thought. "I remember you telling me about it, When was it again…?"

"It's my Black room dress, Soul asked me to wear it." She answered her, ignoring the confused looks from Souls family.

"It suited the feel of today," Soul vaguely explained, unconsciously grasping Maka's hand to fidget with her fingers whilst looking at the passing buildings outside the window before realising what he was doing and let go. "I mean, we defeated one inner demon in these clothes, might as well defeat one in real life with them… in a way…"

"I thought it seemed familiar, it's just as you described it to be." Marie said with a melancholic smile slowly appearing on her face. "Have you heard anything from the little ogre since…?"

"Nah, he's still gone, well he better be because he really didn't taste good enough to eat again." Soul stretched his stiff arms and chuckled.

Not long after defeating the Kishin Asura, most of the teachers and the gang asked about the black blood, since it affected him and Crona in some ways differently, so he told them about the black room, the little manipulative shit of an ogre, what happened as he tapped into the black blood power and when their consciousness merged for that one moment to let Maka enter the room **(2)**.

Just minutes later they arrive at the church for the service.

"They really kept this façade up, didn't they?" Soul stated to himself in disbelief as he stared at the church after reluctantly leaving the limousine once everyone else had. Well, it wasn't like a church because it looked more like a large cathedral with the detailed stained glass, ancient time's sandstone texture added into it and large medieval doors.

"What do you mean Soul?"

"Well my parents are agnostic** (3)** so it makes me wonder if they've finally burned alive in there."

"Those feral excuses for human beings won't burn alive even if you throw gasoline and a lit match at them" Tobie grumbled as he straightened his suit up. "Trust me, I saw someone try and fail."

"I heard about that on the news, Did you video it?" Soul asked, perked up.

"Fuck yeah, I'll show you later. I got a perfect shot of it all, it's the one they did put on the TV though because it was to clear." He laughed "You'll see Donovan with minor burn marks on his face and neck, Tabitha got surgery to remove any of them on her. Not that there was much to begin with sadly, it mostly burned Donovan"

Before anymore could be said the church doors were opened.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**1) I thought with the situation that Soul will be going through he might've worn the Black room suit because in a sense he will be fighting another personal demon on a much realer scale, as in his parents.**

**2) I havent watched this anime in a while so please excuse any faults of fact in this part please! :)**

**3)**_An **agnostic** is one who believes it impossible to know anything about God or about the creation of the universe and refrains from commitment to any religious doctrine. An atheist is one who denies the existence of a deity or of divine beings. _**I just finished reading some Fullmetal alchemist manga when I put this there ^.^' (Edwards an Agnostic, its said in the first volume/chapter of the manga)**

**A/n: Thank you for reading my newest chapter and for getting this far without leaving! Your Awesomely amazing! :D  
I'm going to apologize in advance if i get the next chapter out late but I will try to get it here sooner than this one!**

**P.s. Tell me if you found the Tokyo Ghoul reference! :D**

**Ja Ne~!**


	6. I Am Horrible, Hate Me And My Hiatus

**Hello My Lovely Readers... **

***Dodges Objects***

**I'M SORRY DX**

** I apologize for the news I'm about to bring you guys...**

**I... have to put this story on hiatus for the time being... :/**

**Recently My hard drive, which held my Microsoft doc. holding this story has stopped working and on it was all of my anime and other Fanfics I was writing (Even a FMAB fathers day one shot i was writing but it died before I could finish it...( Plus it was a 1 terabyte hard drive and over 300 gigabytes were of anime, all 35 of them... DX)) **

**I was planning on binge watching all of soul eater so I could get a muse to write the next chapter but yeah...**

**If i'm able to get it fixed I will start watching again but if not... I truly don't know about the future of this story but I will try to write the next chapter!**

**I honestly don't care if they delete all my anime if I'm able to get it fixed but if they delete my precious Fanfics I will most likely have an anxiety attack like I did when I found out there was a low chance of it being fixed.**

**When I put this up 'Finding Strength' will officially be on Indefinite Hiatus.**

**(and omg 1,234 views, 15 favourites, 22 follows and 6 reviews. I truly love you guys so much and I really hate myself for being unable to give you the chapter you guys were waiting for and deserve.)**


End file.
